


the lost sister

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [11]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen, Introspection, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth was her first sister, the first mirrored face, and she never got to say anything to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lost sister

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Beth/Sarah - sisters.

Sarah was quick to figure out how well she’d get along with someone.  If you were on the run, it was a necessity—decide who your friends and enemies are, and do what you can with them.

Her relationships with her sisters were more complicated.  Sure, Cosima was easy—she liked Cosima from the start, her easy smile and corny jokes, the way she talked with her hands.  Tony and Rachel were both easy as well—Tony a hammy stud, much appreciated, and Rachel a raging bitch, unappreciated. 

Helena was harder.  She started as an enemy by default, but it was never _Helena_ who was shooting or stabbing, it was the master dangling her from his strings.  Then Helena became a sister, and whatever family Sarah had, she’d guard with her life.

Beth was her first sister, the first mirrored face, and she never got to say anything to her.  She never got to hold Beth’s hand, talk about childhood bad habits or skin conditions or nervous tics, never got to see her interact with the other sisters.

Sometimes Sarah wondering if Beth would’ve been different, if she would’ve struck a different chord.  What if something clicked with her and Beth?  What if Beth was the comfort Sarah had been dreaming about since she was a lost teenage girl?  What if Sarah looked at Beth, really got to _look_ at her, and realized Beth was _it_ , Beth was her person?

Beth was gone.

But Sarah still loved her lost sister.


End file.
